Cold Outside
by DazeyRains
Summary: A fluffy hayffie at Christmas oneshot. Effie and Haymitch have to cross paths for a Christmas with the Mellarks. It's not without problems, but nothing a little romantic district 12 tradition can't solve.


"You're late" Haymitch said, making his way up to Katniss and Peetas porch at the same time as another familiar figure

"And you're here" The figure replied, just as surprised when they eventually met at the front door.

"Trinket"

"Mr Abernathy"

"Its been a while"

"Only a year since last Christmas"

She was cold.

"Yeah...last Christmas. When you left early"

"And you didn't bother to come at all..."

And she was bitter.

Effie turned to the door to knock but Haymitch suddenly stopped her, sliding his fingers around the wrist of her raised arm until she halted.

"Can we...start over?"

Effie dropped her arm reluctantly. The gift wedged in her other arm was heavy as she adjusted it against her hip.

"Why not" she said bluntly and he sensed hostility in her tone too.

Haymitch looked at her as she looked at the door. They could both hear the commotion inside, the music, the children, Katniss calling to her mother, Peeta laughing, an array of chatter and laughter from other guests...

They'd been passing ships for the last three years Effie and he, both of them purposefully avoiding the other but neither of them understanding why.

She was angry with him, she knew that much. He'd called her a coward for staying away so much a few years back and she hadn't yet forgiven that... Even though it was said out of anger after she had missed the twins birth and the naming ceremony. It hadn't been her fault, she worked hard to keep Cinnas fashion line going, she couldn't just bail whenever an occasion arose. He had apologised, many times, just not to her. He'd done it through Katniss or Peeta and unfortunately for Effie, it wasn't good enough. So she had stayed away, she'd kept herself busy...She had been miserable. No matter what, she knew she still cared about him. Cared about his health, his well being, his journey in life. She had thought about him alot...and she had hated that.

Of course, he had thought about her too. Sometimes when he had least expected too. She would pop into his head at the most unusual times like when he was making coffee, or stacking fresh logs on his fire. Then he would wonder to himself about how she was or where she was. Then he would quickly shake the thoughts out of his mind, because, why should he care...

"Let's just...get tonight over with" she added, but she hadn't meant it hurtfully. He could tell by the sadness in her eyes "Then we are out of each other's hair for another year"

Before he could argue she had knocked on the door. They waited together in silence as quick footsteps approached.

"Effie! Haymitch!" Peeta beamed "You came... together?"

In unison, they quickly replied 'No'

"Well, good timing" Peeta continued "we're just about to start a game of charades before dinner"

"Great...a game" Haymitch said unenthusiastically, which made Effie purse her lips.

"A game sounds like wonderful fun" she declared, passing Peeta her gift, saying it was for the whole family. Then, just to add fuel to the fire, she turned back to Haymitch, spying his barren grasp "I notice you've arrived empty handed"

Peeta swallowed, waiting for an argument to erupt. He closed the door slightly, not inviting them in fully just yet. He then looked at Haymitch, waiting for a harsh reply to come but...much to his and Effies surprise, Haymitch just smiled and held his hands in the air.

"You got me, Princess" he said, equally turning his attention soley on her "But then, I already left the new play set that i hand carved in the back yard for Peeta, Katniss and the kids to see later on...as a surprise, so...thanks for ruining that one."

Effie went crimson.

This situation was not getting any better.

Suddenly Peeta had an idea...

"Well...please, do come in" he offered, but as they both made their way towards the threshold, Peeta stopped them and pointed upwards "But don't forget the Thistletweed tradition" he grinned, knowing that Haymitch had caught on straight away to his devious plan.

"Excuse me?" Effie replied in confusion "The what?"

"Peeta..." Haymitch warned, but Peeta was having none of it.

"What?" He said innocently "It's a tradition that's been around for centuries Haymtich, you know it's bad luck to pass under the Thistletweed without respecting tradition...don't you"

The boy grinned as Haymitch shifted uncomfortably

"Ive strict orders from Katniss not to let anyone inside without adhering to the tradition..." Peeta carried on "You know how suspicious she can get. I'll let you explain to Effie, Haymitch and I'll see you both inside shortly" and with that, Peeta left them at the open door, taking his gift inside with him.

Effie looked at Haymitch inquisitively, awaiting his version of the so called district 12 tradition that she clearly had never even heard of before now.

Haymitch sighed, knowing full well he couldn't get away with a lie as she would only ask someone else later. He turned to face her again.

"See that, princess?" he said, pointing up above their heads to the bundle of what looked like dried weeds hanging above the door frame.

"That's Thistletweed..."

He waited for a response, some sign of recognition but Effie remained none the wiser.

Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"Look...It's an ancient tradition ok. One that states that any man and woman, unrelated, who happen to pass beneath the leaves of the Thistletweed, must share a kiss before taking a further step"

Effie blinked and her jaw fell open at the words "share a...a kiss?"

"Yeah... those who do are said to enjoy a life of fulfilment, but for those of us that ignore the tradition...are doomed to a much unfulfilled life, and condemn those they love around them the same fate"

He rolled his eyes uncomfortably, shoving his hands into his pockets, waiting for her to laugh out loud...

But she didn't.

"Oh" she replied simply taking in the story and remembering the promise she made to herself a few years ago about this place, to respect the odd and baffling ways of district 12 and their folklore tales. Especially after they had granted her permission to return here after the war...

"So...you have to kiss me?" She asked

"Well, I have to ask you first...you can refuse"

"And if I do?"

"Then life goes on, whatever, it's a stupid tradition, let's just go inside-"

"No!" She said sternly, wrapping her hand around his wrist "tradition is tradition I suppose" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath in anticipation "We wouldn't want to bring bad luck upon our friends now, would we?"

"Guess not"

"Well then..."

"Well then."

He looked at her for a moment as she looked at him, the two of them silently figuring each other out.

"Well Princess, may I kiss you?"

That name again. She clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you may, and don't call me prin-"

His lips caught hers in one quick swoop.

The kiss felt rough and a little forced at first and Haymitch must have felt it too because instead of pulling away and making the kiss short and simple he allowed himself a second or two to adjust the pressure of his lips against hers, stepping in towards her a little more and gently, slowly guiding her lips apart for a deeper kiss.

As the two of them stood there, both eagerly trying not to make their kissing technique an utter disaster, seconds flew by into a whole minutes as their mouths slowly moved in a rhythmic pattern against oneanothers, his hands came up to cradle her face as he felt the sweet tip of her tongue, slip across his, sending an ache down his belly and into his groin.

They carried on like that until they eventually heard a throat clear beside them and suddenly, they were awake again, fully conscious of the fact that they had been kissing one another...like, really kissing one another, outside, on the porch, in the snow, for nearly 5 whole minutes.

"I...ah...I see your done arguing" Peeta smirked "We're all waiting, so we can begin the game but I'll...um...I'll distract them a few minutes longer" He closed the door again, leaving them alone

Effie cleared her throat. She could feel the burn at her chin from his stubble and it made her feel warm inside.

"We should...head inside" she said and Haymitch cocked a grin.

"I really can't stay..." he said suddenly and Effie was stunned

"What? What do you mean...can't stay?" She replied, fearful that it was her fault, the fault of the kiss

"I have to go away..."

Away? Where? Away away or back to his house away? She was confused

"But it's Christmas, Haymitch, where are you-?"

"This evening has been..."

And then it dawned on her

"Sooooo very niiiice"

"Oh, Haymitch!"

He laughed, watching her turn pink again

"You will never change!" She said, and it took her a few seconds but she eventually warmed to the joke, and found it quiet funny.

She hit him playfully.

"If every kiss we share comes with its own song, you can bet your bottom dollar I'll be burning every piece of Thistletweed in sight!"

"Every kiss?" He grinned "So, they'll be more?"

"Don't push it, 'baby'" she winked "Come on, it's getting...cold outside"


End file.
